Born of Blood
by Suna-Puppet-Master
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, one of the oldest vampires alive today has decided to make his presence known in Bon Temps and the world...
1. Battle the Loneliness

Born of Blood

Chapter 1: Battle the Loneliness

_{A/n I'm using a character from Victorious so I'll need to introduce her but that's all I'm using from that show this is a Naruto/True Blood fanfic}_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor True Blood or Victorious._

A lone figure was walking down the sidewalk, he was dressed in a long black cloak with a hood covering his head, the only visible thing about him was his long blonde hair. The moon was high in the sky as he stopped at the entrance of a alleyway and looked to the end, he could see a pair of girls eating a random guy, the figure smirked before he kept walking, his long blonde hair danced wildly in the wind.

"Naruto…" said a voice from behind him, Naruto stopped walking and smirked, he took of his hood and without turning around he spoke.

"Sophie-Anne, so you finally decided to make your presence known, it only took four hours of you following me." said Naruto as he turned and stared at the beautiful redhead behind him, she was dressed in white suit that did nothing to hide her beautiful figure.

"Naruto, this is all your damn fault, with one word from your mouth the whole "Great Revelation" thing would have been stopped…now I'm broke, you know how embarrassing it is for a vampire queen to be penniless." said Sophie-Anne as she glared at the blonde, Naruto just sighed, before she could even react Naruto had appeared behind her and was holding her by the waist.

"Ohh I'm sorry Sophie-chan, I didn't think you would have been dumb enough to not hide some money away from the IRS…" said Naruto as he moved to smell her neck, had someone passed by them they would have seen a blushing woman being fondle by a seventeen year old.

"Naruto stop it…I'm angry." said Sophie-Anne as she used her own vampire speed to get away from the blonde, even if she was really starting to enjoy the blondes grinding.

"Ahh come on Sophie-chan, it's been almost thirty years since I had the…'pleasure' of your company." said Naruto as he took of his cloak and threw it away showing Sophie-Anne his chest, he was wearing a pair of black leather pants and black combat boots and no shirt.

"I haven't…I only sleep with women now." said Sophie-Anne as she stared at the now shocked blonde.

"Really, since when, the last time I saw you was in London, when you, me and that sexy blonde girl went at it for two days straight…" said Naruto as he walked closer to Sophia-Anne making the blushing vampire queen back away, when Naruto saw this he stopped walking and pulled out a checkbook from his back pocket.

"Fine, I know when to give up, here this will hold you up until you get back on your feet." said Naruto as he ripped the check from the checkbook and handed it to her, went she looked at it her eyes widened as she saw the number on it.

"Why are you so willing to help me?" asked Sophie-Anne as she stared at the blonde in front of her trying her hardest to keep looking at his face and not his chest.

"I don't know…I felt like it, and since you an me have such a 'good' history I wanted to help your cute little ass out." said Naruto as without even looking like he move appeared once again behind her, just this time he had his cloak back on.

"If you ever, and I mean ever change your mind about the 'girls only' thing…call me, I would love to taste you again." said Naruto as he slipped a card in between her breast and disappeared in a flash.

"Good that was harder that I though." said Sophie-Anne as she pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hadley….I'm on my way back and I'm horny as hell so get ready." said Sophie-Anne as she hung up and the phone and used her speed to disappear, on the top of a nearby roof Naruto stood looking down to where Sophie-Anne was previously standing.

"I knew I still had it." said the smirking blonde before he jumped and disappeared into the night.

_**Four Weeks Later**_

_**L.A**_

It was night time and Naruto was making his way down a busy street, every once in a while he could feel people staring at him, ever since the Revelation a lot of people would stare at him now, knowing what he was, he figure the pale skin and the shiny eyes were a dead give away.

"I'm thirsty…" said the blonde as he turned a corner and walked inside a convenience store, when he entered he saw three girls and a teen fighting with a little kid over a carton of ice cream, he smirked when he saw them and walked by them, he notice that the three girls stopped fighting and just kept stared at him…it was good being handsome.

"Now where the hell…Hey man where do you keep the Tru Blood crap I'm hungry." said Naruto from the back of the store, his statement immediately caused the whole fight for the ice cream to stop as now the teen age boy and the little kid joined the three girls in staring at him.

"We keep it up front, in a cooler." said the clerk as he motion for Naruto to come forward, Naruto did and stood in front of the clerk as he took the cooler from the from the floor and opened it in front of him.

"A cooler, what the hell is wrong with you…heat this shit up." said Naruto as he grabbed at O-neg on and handed it to the clerk, the clerk was about to argue but stopped when Naruto gave him a glare.

"Come on Kid please give us the chip…we'll pay you thirty bucks." Naruto heard the teen behind him pleading with the kid, he turned his head to see that two of the three girls had finally stopped paying attention to him, the redhead and the Latina looking girl had turned their attention back to the kid, he saw that the cute brunette was still staring at him but was trying her hardest not to.

"Come on kid…please." said the redhead with a tiny flirty smile on her face, a few seconds later the clerk came back and handed Naruto his bottle of Tru Blood, he paid for it and was about to leave when he decided to have a little fun and help the poor girls out.

He turned back to the teens and took a sip from his drink.

"Ahh this Tru Blood taste nasty, it's like loving Coke but having to only drink diet…nothing can beat the real thing." said Naruto, all the while looking at the little kid, before the kid could ask what he meant Naruto opened his mouth and showed as his fangs popped out, the kid immediately started screaming and threw the ice cream and the chip to the floor before he ran out the door.

"Hahaha I love messing with brats, they make the whole 'Revelation' thing worth while." said Naruto as he bended down and picked up the chip.

"I guessing this is what you were after." said Naruto as he motion for the teen male to take it. The teen looked scared and that's when Naruto remembered he still had his fangs out.

"My bad." said Naruto as he popped them back in and the scene immediately got a bit less tense, the kid took the chip from Naruto's hand and immediately the Latina girl started jumping around in excitement.

"YES, now we can finally meet Ke$ha.." screamed the girl as she hugged the teen boy that started blushing from the contact, Naruto turned to leave when a voice stopped him.

"Wait…would you like to come with us to the personal concert, it's all thanks to you that we won." said the girl, the one that had been trying her hardest to not stare at him and blush, Naruto turned with a smile on his face as he looked her over, she was definitely a beautiful girl, her hair was as black as night, and it had blue streaks on it, she was dressed in a black leather jacket, a black shirt with some weird design on it and black jeans.

"Sorry honey but I hate Ke$ha, but…you never know." said Naruto, the girl smiled and wrote down the address from the concert on a piece of paper before he handed it to him.

"My name is Jade by the way." said the girl as Naruto took the piece of paper, folded it and tucked it away on his pant pocket.

"Naruto Namikaze." said Naruto as he took her hand and kissed it, after he did he disappeared leaving behind a blushing girl.

"Why did you invite a vampire to my house." said Tori, she was really pissed off. Jade just shrugged before grabbing her bag and walking out the door.

"He was cute though." said Cat as she followed Jade out, Andre was just so happy he was going to see Ke$ha he hadn't notice the interaction between Jade and Naruto so he walked behind Cat with a grin on his face.

"That's wasn't the point, he's a freaking vampire." screamed Tori as she ran after her friends, Naruto just smiled and dropped down from the ceiling.

"Should I go…she was pretty, I'm a have been pretty bored lately." said the blonde as he grabbed his Tru Blood and downed it in one drink before he walked out the store.

_**Next Day**_

_**Tori's House 6:00 p.m**_

The Ke$ha crew were still setting things up when Tori heard a knock at the door, when she went to opened it she sort of wonder who could it be, all her friends and her Sister were already there, her parents had left for the weekend and she hadn't told anyone else, she was just about to open the door when she froze remembering someone else that had been invited…the vampire.

"Oh it couldn't be…" said Tori, she was about to sneak away from the door when the person outside knocked again, Tori steeled her nerves and slowly opened the door.

"Ahh I was beginning to think no one was home." said Naruto as he gave Tori one of his patented smiles, he was no longer in the weird dark cloak he had been wearing the night before, he was wearing a black tank top, black jeans and black combat boots, he also was carrying a light blue long coat with a snake like pattern on the right side of the jacket _[a/n it's Virgil's jacket from DMC]_ on his arm, and his hair had being cut, the night before it easily reached his back now it barely reached his shoulders.

"Your that vampire from yesterday…" said Tori as she stared at the blonde, Naruto smiled started to slip when he notice that the girl wasn't inviting him in.

"Look that Jade girl invited me but if your not cool with it, I can just leave." said Naruto as he stepped back and gave her a weak smile, Tori felt bad for the guy and decided that she would risk it.

"No please Jade invited you…so please come on in." said Tori as she step aside and motioned for him to come inside, Naruto smiled and walked in.

"I'm Tori by the way." said the girl as she walked by his side and a smile on her face.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze." said Naruto.

"_Good god, the meat has become dumber than I remember…inviting a vampire into their house like this, I could kill and drain everyone here in seconds, I guess I cause of those gay "Twilight" books, they think were all torture souls" _though the blonde with a smirk as he walked inside and watched the crew set up the lights for the upcoming show.

Naruto walked in the living room and saw that there weren't that many persons in it, aside from the four guys setting up the stage, Naruto saw the bubbly redhead from last night talking to a weird kid holding a puppet, he also saw the African American teen from last night sitting on the couch talking to a girl that looked a lot like that Tori girl.

And he also saw the reason for his been here, the girl named Jade, she was standing in the kitchen talking to a good looking dude, with straight hair, he was talking to her and she was smiling, this made Naruto frown, she had a boyfriend.

"Damn…I really liked her look too." said the blonde as he let out a small snarl, he made his way over to the redhead and heard the conversation she had with the puppet boy.

"My brother got stabbed in China once." Naruto heard the redhead say, he saw that puppet boy didn't react like he heard the story before.

"Yes Cat you told me that a thousand times." said Robbie with bored expression on his face, Cat instantly had a outrage look on her face.

"What's that suppose to mean?" screamed Cat as she glared at Robbie, Naruto was extremely amused by the interaction between the two friends.

"That you told me the story before." said Robbie in a low tone trying to calm the redhead down, when he said that the girl got real happy again.

"Oh…Ok." said the girl as she reached over and gave puppet boy a kiss on the cheek, the she ran off to talk to Tori, Naruto stood in front of Robbie with a grin on his face.

"Tell me something…Is she retarded?" asked Naruto, Robbie got a pissed of look on his face and he tried to push Naruto only to see he couldn't even make him move from his spot.

"She's not retarded, just a bit…ditzy." said Robbie while he kept glaring at Naruto, the blonde just shrugged before holding his hands in the air.

"No disrespect, I just wanted to know…anyway names Naruto." said the blonde as he held his hand out for Robbie to shake, when Robbie heard Naruto's name he immediately paled.

"Your…the vampire." said Robbie with a face that just screamed dread and fear, Naruto just sighed and walked away from the boy before he peed himself.

"Completely wasted a day for this, I should have just gone to Louisiana to mess with Sophie-chan some more." said Naruto as he silently made his way to the door.

_**A few seconds earlier: Jade POV**_

"That's funny Beck." said Jade as she looked at her watch and sighed, would he no-show, she was about to say something to Beck when she looked up and saw the blonde she had been waiting for walk out the door with a pissed of look on his face.

"Beck, wait here a second." said Jade as she handed him the glass of water she was drinking and without anyone seeing her ran out the door.

_**Naruto POV**_

Naruto had just walked out of the house when he heard the door open again and footsteps, using his sense of smell he immediately knew it was Jade that was following him, but since he fell like playing with her a little he continued walking pretending he didn't notice her.

"I wonder where can I get some Tru Blood around here." said Naruto loud enough so that Jade could hear him, this gave her an opportunity to speak.

"Naruto…I know where you can get some Tru Blood." said Jade as she walked up to him, Naruto turned around and to please her acted surprise.

"Jade…why are you following me?" said Naruto as he shot her a smile, the girl just blushed and stopped in her tracks.

"I wanted to see why you left so suddenly." said Jade as she looked at the ground. Naruto smirked when he saw the reaction, maybe he could have some fun after all.

"So, are you hungry cause I know a place close to here that sells Tru Blood…here let me show you." said Jade as she grabbed Naruto's hand and started dragging him down the street.

_**Few Hours Later.**_

Jade had taken Naruto to a corner store and there he got some Tru Blood, after that she wanted to show him her school so with nothing better to do he decided to indulge the girl who decided to spend her time asking him questions.

"So how long have you been a vampire?" asked Jade as she pushed on a door and led Naruto inside Hollywood Arts, a school she told the blonde was for talented kids.

"Almost four thousand years." said Naruto, this caused Jade to stumble and almost fall but Naruto manage to grab her shoulder stopping her.

"…Your…four…thousand…years old." said Jade with a shock expression plastered on her face, Naruto just smirked and shook his head.

"I said almost…good god make me feel old why don't ya…I am 3, 916 years young." said Naruto with a bow making the girl before him laugh.

"So…are you going to tell me why your so interested in me?" asked Naruto, he notice that when he asked her that Jade become even more nervous.

"You a fangbanger?" asked Naruto, and to his delight he saw Jade face take on a look of confusion, so he decided to explain.

"A fangbanger is a term for a girl that likes to fuck vampires." said Naruto making Jade blush and shake her head rapidly.

"No I'm not a fangbanger, I just want…to be like you." said Jade making Naruto look actually surprise, he really did think she just heard about how good vamp sex was and was looking to get fucked silly but, he never thought she wanted to become a vampire.

"You want to become a…creature of the night." said Naruto making emphasis on the last part, Jade took a few seconds to think about it before she nodded.

"Why?…such a pretty girl like you, popular, lots of friends, tell me why exactly do you want to die?" asked Naruto as he walked up to Jade and pressed her against the lockers making her blush.

"I'm waiting for your answer girl…" said Naruto as he pressed himself harder against her making her blush intensify. Naruto was about to ask her another question when she beat him to the punch.

"…I HATE MY LIFE…the only people that talk to me I despise, I can't stand my boyfriend and my parents care so little about me that I haven't seen them in two months." said Jade as she started to cry a little, this actually caught Naruto by surprise, he was expecting the usually bullshit girls give him whenever he asked that question. Ever since the 'revelation' and that fucking "Twilight" movie stupid girls were obsessed with becoming Vampires.

"Ok…you want to become a vampire? If you want I will happily turn you into one, but I want you to know that being a vampire is no fairy tail, we are monsters, monsters that feed on other beings to live, being a vamp means having to watch everyone you love shun you and with time die…can you handle that?" asked Naruto as he looked at Jade in the eyes waiting for a response, it took her less than a second to nod.

"Fine…but I have a question for you, How many people will miss you when you disappear?" asked the blonde, Jade took a few seconds to think before answering.

"Since I haven't seen my parents in two months it's pretty much a given that they wont report me missing and from my friends the only one that might care enough to report me missing is my boyfriend and that's a big maybe so…none." said Jade with a bit of sadness in her eyes, Naruto nodded before he pressed her back up against the lockers and kissed her.

"This will only hurt…a lot." said Naruto as he started to kiss her cheek, then her down her neck and then her shoulder when he stopped, he popped his fangs and was about to bite her when something occurred to him.

"Wait…are you a virgin?" asked Naruto suddenly, Jade got a 'what' look on her face before she pushed him away.

"Of course you're a pervert." said Jade as she glared at the blonde, Naruto just chuckled before and shook his head.

"I didn't mean it that way…" said Naruto as he dusted his shirt, Jade just continued her glare and waited for a response.

"I ask cause if you're a virgin and I turn you into a vamp…you'll remain a virgin forever." said Naruto making Jade's glare turn to a confuse stare.

"When you lose your virginity you break the hymen wall, and if I turn you before you break that every time you have sex it will regenerate and sex will forever be painful…so are you a virgin." said Naruto and he had to chuckle when he saw Jade's mouth make a perfect "o".

"Yeah I am." said Jade after a few seconds, making Naruto grin.

"So…go lose it." said Naruto, making Jade gasp in shock.

"What…what do you mean, lose it?" said Jade poking Naruto in the chest, Naruto just smirked and grabbed her arm, he pushed her against the lockers for the third time and started kissing her.

"I mean just that…go and have sex with someone." said Naruto making the girl blush for what she felt was like the hundredth time that day.

"Why don't I just give it to you…kill to birds with one stone." said Jade as she bit his lower lip, Naruto grinned before kissing her again.

"I wouldn't recommend that you lose your virginity to a vampire it might not be the best idea…sex with a vampire can be rough, hard, long and not to mention pleasurable, most experienced women can't handle it, it would be extremely painful for you." said Naruto as he kissed her shoulder and grinded into her. Jade just moan in pleasure and dug her nails deep into his back.

"It's my choice and I choose to give it to you." said Jade as she pushed Naruto hard slamming him against lockers, Naruto just smirked and using his vampire speed to appeared behind her picking her up.

"Ok but it's your funeral…literally." said Naruto as he vanished with Jade in his arms.

_**5 hours later**_

Jade's head hit the pillow as a bead of sweat ran down the side of her face, Naruto really wasn't kidding when he said vampire sex lasted a long time, they had been going at it for hours, at first Jade thought she was going to die from the pain but after about 20 minutes the pain change from excruciating to a good kind of pain, from them on the night just got…more fun.

"Ahh, I think I can get used to that." said Jade while panting, she looked to the side and saw Naruto laying there with a big smile on his face but what caught her attention was the he looked completely fresh, he wasn't even sweating.

"Is that a vampire trait?" asked Jade as she laid her head in his chest, Naruto just shook his head.

"Nah that's just me, I'm a stamina freak, I can probably go on for day but since it's getting late and I don't really feel like getting the bleeds I think it's time to get…dead." said Naruto as he stood up and in a flash got dressed, Jade was about to ask what the hell the bleeds were when Naruto grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her up making her moan in pleasure, she could really get used to this, she liked being manhandled.

"It's time Jade…so I want to ask you again, are you sure you want this?" said Naruto with an unusual tint of sadness in his eyes, it was only there for a second but Jade saw it, she took a few seconds to breath before nodding to his question. Naruto gave her a small smile and in a millisecond, before she could even register it he had bit down on her neck and was sucking her blood.

"AHH…" screamed Jade as she felt the initial pain from the bite, after a few seconds she started feeling weak, she was just a the point to pass out when Naruto stop biting her and kissed her, this immediately woke her for her daze, then Naruto bit his wrist and placed the bleeding limb next to Jade's mouth.

"Drink up before you die." said Naruto, Jade looked at the bleeding wrist for a few seconds before wrapping her lips around it and started to suck his blood, at first she thought it would have been gross but the more she sucked the blood the more she wanted.

"It's good huh?" said Naruto as Jade kept on drinking his blood, after a few more minutes of drinking Jade died from blood loss, Naruto just stood up and grabbed his jacket from the floor.

"Now to put your cute little ass to ground, so that tomorrow night you wake up a vampire." said Naruto as he wrapped his jacket around Jade naked form and picked her up.

"Ohh now comes the annoying part, sleeping all day in dirt, good god." said Naruto as he started walking out of Jade's bedroom with Jade in his arms, Naruto got to the door and before leaving he placed Jade on the couch and using his advance speed got a duffle bag and filled it with some clothes for her and some personal things he found around her room, things he thought she might need.

"I'm just too nice." said Naruto as he hyper-sped _{A/N I'm going to call it that from now on.} _his way back to the living room where he had left Jade's lifeless corpse, Naruto picked her up and hyper-sped away from the house.

_**Middle of the woods.**_

Jade body was laying comfortably next to a tree as Naruto was digging a hole deep enough for the two of them to sleep in, it only took him a few seconds so when he thought the whole was deep enough he jumped out and walked towards Jade.

"Come tomorrow, I'm going to show you a whole new world." said Naruto as he picked her up and jumped back down on the hole.

"Ahh shit…how the hell am I going to bury myself." though the blonde with a grim expression on his face.

_**END CHAPTER**_

_**A/N Wow man this is the first story since Demon of the Hidden Leaf and Naruto puppet Master where I'm full of ideas for new chapters, cause to tell the truth I'm sort of experiencing writers block on my other stories. **_

_**Anyway this is a Naruto/True Blood fanfic no more Victorious shit, I just wanted to add Jade cause I find her personality to fit well with that of the vampires from TB….so until next time…**_

_**Suna_Puppet_Master out….**_

_**Check out my other stories:**_

_**Konoha's Puppet Master**_

_**Demon of the Hidden Leaf**_

_**Soul Reaper Uzumaki**_

_**Naruto Of the Espada**_

_**Doomsday**_

_**Demon of Camp Half-Blood**_

_**Kaval Pokemon Journey**_

_**Naruto the Vampire Slayer**_

_**Change for the Better**_

_**Please Review**_


	2. Bon Temps, Where the fuck is that?

_**Born of Blood**_

_**Chapter 2: Bon Temps?…where the fuck is that?**_

Naruto was pissed, not only did he had to go back into town to 'glamour' some nobody into following him and well…bury him and Jade but just when he was about to fall sleep he got a text message from his favorite redhead.

"_Call me…I need to talk to you."_

Sophie-chan

"Ahh Sophie-chan, what have you done now." thought Naruto as he pressed the call button and pressed the phone to his ear, after a few seconds she picked up.

"Sophie-chan what's going on?" asked Naruto, it took a few seconds but she started talking, the more she talked the more angry he started getting, after a few seconds she finished and Naruto was now furious.

Naruto didn't even bother talking he just hung up his phone and closed his eyes to let sleep grab a hold of him. The next few days were going to be exhausting.

_**Next Night**_

Naruto felt a sudden move from his side, when he opened his eyes he saw a panic Jade scratching and clawing at the dirt around them, Naruto tried to hold her still but she just kept freaking, so he planted his feet on the soil and using his vamp strength lifted himself from the soil.

"Ahh I hate sleeping in the ground, I get so cramped." said Naruto as he jumped out of the whole, he reached down and offered his hand to Jade, now that Naruto had 'dig' them out of the grave she seem to be calming down, after a few more seconds of pacing around the grave she took Naruto's hand and climbed out.

"See it's wasn't that ba…" Naruto didn't get to finish since Jade hand flew from her side and slapped him across the face.

"YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT BEING BURIED ALIVE!." screamed Jade as she glared at the blonde, Naruto just started laughing and that just made her more mad.

"WHAT'S SO FUCKING FUNNY?" screamed Jade as she tried to calm her trembling, Naruto stopped laughing but had a amused look still on his face.

"A vampire afraid of being buried alive…that's just ironic." said Naruto as he started to chuckle a bit, Jade smiled, the damn blonde attitude was very contagious, well until she realized one thing.

"Naruto…why the fuck and I naked?" asked Jade as she tried to cover herself up as much as she could, Naruto just smirked before he took of his jacket and handed it to her.

"Sorry about that…I got you some clothes, wait here a sec." said Naruto as he walked to a nearby tree and jumped to one of it's branches, a few seconds later he jumped down from the tree holding on to the duffle back he had filled with Jade's clothes, he threw it on the floor in front of her and gave her a wink.

"Inside are so clothes and some personal things from your room." said Naruto as Jade kneel front of the duffel bag and started taking out some clothes.

"Thank you." said Jade as she finished getting dressed, she now wore a pair of tight leather pants, some knee high boots and a tight black shirt with music notes dancing from the front to the back, she was also wearing her favorite leader jacket.

"I have to say you look…delicious." said Naruto as he licked his lips while he leered at her, Jade just raised and eyebrow at him and blushed.

"Now get ready honey cause after we get you something to eat, were going to leave L.A and head to Bon Temps." said Naruto, at the mention of eating Jade's face got a longing look, but that change to confusion when he mentioned Bon Temps.

"Bon Temps?…Where the fuck is that?" said Jade as she stared at the blonde, Naruto was about to answer when Jade's stomach started rumbling.

"I'll tell you after we get some food…so what do you want real or synthetic." said Naruto as he smirked at Jade, when she heard this her facial expressing change to that of shock.

"But I thought Vampires weren't suppose to kill their targets anymore…since the Tru Blood came out." said Jade, Naruto smirk just got bigger.

"I really don't care, I mostly drink the Tru Blood crap but once I a while I indulge and eat me a human." said Naruto, Jade just nodded and smirk, for her first meal she didn't want tofu, she wanted the real thing.

"I want the real thing…I want to eat me a human." said Jade mocking Naruto's previous statement, Naruto smirked before he cracked his neck and disappeared, Jade looked around wondering were the blonde had gone of two, after a few seconds Naruto appeared once again in the clearing, this time he had a young man unconscious on his shoulder.

"Here…enjoy." Naruto said as he threw the man at Jade's feet, Jade stared at the man for a few seconds before popping her fangs and jumping on the man.

Naruto smirked as he watched Jade go to town on the young man, after about 20 minutes Jade stood up, her mouth dripping with blood.

"So…had your fill?" asked Naruto with a smirk as he saw Jade lick her lips to get off the excess blood, she nodded enthusiastically making Naruto smile, he really did miss having someone around to talk to.

"Come on, I have to go pick something up and in the way I need to instruct you in how to use and control your new abilities." said Naruto as he grabbed her duffel bag and hyper-sped away, Jade concentrated for a few seconds before she hyper-sped after him.

Naruto landed in front of a storage space, it was the only one that looked like it hadn't been opened in a few years, it had cobwebs on it and the paint was cracked and dusty, a few seconds later a panting Jade landed next to him.

"I…almost…lost you…back there." said Jade as she placed her hand on her knees and was breathing hard, Naruto scratch the back of his head and smiled at her sheepishly.

"My bad I forgot your new at this." said Naruto, Jade just glared at him for a few seconds before she pointed at the storage space.

"What's this?" asked Jade, Naruto just smiled and took out a key from his pocket, he opened the lock and with one swift move pulled up the door revealing inside the storage space laid a collection of weapons, from simple old and Katana's roman swords, wooden spears, kusarigamas, war hammers and even some guns hanging there, from a back wall, but Jade noticed that they were 'new' guns, they looked like old revolvers she saw people use in cowboy movies.

"Why are we here?" asked Jade as she eyes the place, Naruto just entered and after looking around at all the weapons fondly, he walked to the back of the storage room an stood next tot the gun rack, there he pressed a hidden button that opened up a the wall behind the rack revealing another room, he motion Jade to follow him.

"Where are we going?" said Jade as she followed Naruto inside the dark backroom, when she entered the wall behind her closed and the lights came on, revealing Naruto sitting on a bench next to a big table/seat with a tattoo machine in his hand.

"Come my little Jade…I have to give you my mark." said Naruto as he patted the table/seat with a smile on his face, Jade smiled and sat down happily as Naruto started to tattoo.

"So what's this mark for?" asked Jade as she tried to peek at what Naruto was doing but when he saw her he turned her head to look the other way, Jade giggled at her 'masters' antics but complied and look away.

"Your might be 17 years old but in vampire years you're a baby newborn, what this mark will do is tell the other vampires that your mine, you belong to me and to touch you will mean their lives." said Naruto with such a passion that jade got the biggest blush on her face, just a year ago if a boy would have said that she belong to them she would have punched them straight in the face but now…it just made her feel safe and for some reason…happy.

"Wow…so what am I to you." said Jade in such a low voice she though Naruto didn't hear her but to her surprise he did.

"Your many things Jade…you're my lover, you're my progeny…but most importantly your mine." said Naruto as he moved back to look at his work, jade was blushing so hard her face was starting to look like a tomato.

"There all done." said Naruto as he stood up and when to clean his hands from the residual ink, Jade just moved the piece of cloth Naruto used to clean the ink from her arm to look at her new tattoo, it was a simple red spiral.

"It's cool…what is it?" asked Jade as she touched her arm, Naruto finished cleaning his hands.

"It was my clan symbol four thousand years ago…" said Naruto as he helped Jade get up from the table, she smiled at him and he wink at her, he was going to kiss her when his phone rang, Naruto frown at the way their moment was shattered and he pulled out his phone.

"Your cell phone ringtone is "Dead Man Walking" by Bloodsimple." said Jade with a smirk as she saw the embarrassed look on Naruto's face but he just waved it off before he answered.

"Yeah…a trial? And it's tomorrow?…I'll be there, I think it's time they know I'm back." said Naruto as he hung up the phone and looked at Jade with a smirk on his face.

"It's time…tonight were going to Louisiana, tomorrow I'm going to shock the vampire community." said Naruto with a dark smile on his face as he picked up Jade and hyper-sped his way out of the storage space.

_**Following Night**_

_**Tribunal Session: Middle of Nowhere**_

Naruto and Jade landed in the top of a car tower, Naruto scoffed at the place, to think the Magister was holding a Tribunal Session in the middle of a car Junker, how the mighty have fallen.

He looked down and saw a pompous man, dressed in a suit sitting on top a few cars, down in front of him he saw a man with dark hair and gangly look on his face, next to him was a man he hadn't seen in a long time, Eric…this brought a smile to Naruto's face, the last time he had seen his friend was almost three hundred years ago, just before Naruto when into seclusion. He started paying attention to the conversation and heard that they were fighting over a woman, a human woman.

"Good god fighting over a meat like a pack of wild dogs." though Naruto as he grabbed Jade's hand and gave it a squeeze to get her to look at him.

"If a fight breaks out I want you to go stand next to the guy with long blonde hair and show him your tattoo, he will protect you." said Naruto Jade nodded and he turned his attention back to the arguing men.

"Do you question my authority? I am the Magister. I was trained in the Inquisition and I am the adjudicator for every vampire territory in North America! As the humans say, the humans you love more than your own kind, back your shit down!." screamed the jackass sitting in the car seat as he glared at the dark hair man standing in front of him, at this Naruto had enough and jumped from the place he was standing and landed in a kneeling position in between the Magister and the dark hair man.

"What is the meaning of this?" screamed the Magister as he glared at the blonde, Naruto slowly stood up and completely ignored the indignant Magister and looked towards one of his only friends, the moment Eric saw his face he fell to his knees and bowed to Naruto.

"Lord Naruto." said Eric as his head was so low that it almost touched the floor, Naruto walked towards the kneeling man and slapped in the back of the head.

"I told you to stop doing that…and to stop calling me lord, it's fucking weird OK!" said Naruto as he started laughing, Eric stood back up and Naruto patted his shoulder affectionately.

"I said WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" screamed the Magister, Naruto just looked his way and glared at him.

"Scream at me one more time and I'll rip off the lower part of your jaw and if you think fangs take a long time to grow back…" said Naruto with a glare, the Magister looked like someone had taken a piss on his cup of blood from the enrage look on his face.

"You dare…LUISA!." screamed the Magister as Luisa, the vampire Naruto had seen moments before the start of the trial rip some guys fangs out, ran up to him and with all her strength kicked him in the chest…Naruto didn't move an inch from his spot.

"Please…" said Naruto as he backhanded Luisa sending her flying backwards into one of the many car piles, this shock most of the vampires present since Luisa was known for her massive strength.

"Magister…sending a baby to do a grown ups job, shame on you." said Naruto as he scolded the Magister like he was a little child, in a second, moving faster than most vampires could follow the Magister jumped from his seat and ran at Naruto. He lifted his cane to smack Naruto with it but was stopped by the blondes hand grabbing in by the throat and lifting him of the ground.

"Such brashness, the last Magister wasn't like this...he respected his betters." said Naruto as he flicked his wrist and sent the Magister flying back towards the car pile he was previously sitting on.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk…such a fool." said Naruto as he turned towards the dark hair vampire.

"What is your name?" asked Naruto, the air of authority surrounding him was so great the dark hair vampire didn't even hesitate he just answered.

"I'm Bill…" said the vampire Bill, this caused Naruto to smile, the smile turned into full blown laughter, after a few seconds Naruto manage to contained himself and look back at the now annoyed Bill.

"Vampire Bill…it sounds like a pedophiles name." said Naruto as he chuckle a bit, this caused Bill to get visibly angry, but since he wasn't dumb enough to try to attack a vampire that had single handed whipped the Magister's ass he remained quiet.

"Sorry about that…since the little jackass over there is taking a nap and I need this little Tribunal completed I'll dole out the punishment." said Naruto as the air of authority came back.

"Now…while killing a fellow vampire is a great offense, you did it in defense of your property, and god knows I would have done the same in your shoes, but everything has consequences…so since you killed one, you have to make one." said Naruto as he looked at the vampire that was suppose to serve as the food guardian, the vampire was too scare to protest and just opened the truck of a car and pulled out a small red head teenage girl from it, the vamp threw the girl on the floor between Naruto and Bill.

"NO…I WILL NOT." said Bill in his annoying little accent, it pissed Naruto off, not the accent but that Bill was screaming at him, he was about to start a little speech about not wanting to killed the girl when Naruto grabbed him by the throat shutting him up.

"First off, I do not…and I repeat, I do not like it when people scream at me, and second it's not a request, you either turn this girl or I will be force to lock you up in a coffin with silver chains for five years, where you will grow insane from hunger that all your belongings will be handed over to your sheriff, especially this woman you so want to protect." said Naruto with a tone of sheer indifference, the moment Bill heard what would haven to Sooki he calmed down, Naruto nodded before loosening his grip and dropping the vampire.

Bill instantly knelt by the red head and started talking to her, Naruto looked towards the place he had left Jade and an saw her standing there with a lusty look on her face.

"_Note to self, me kicking ass makes Jade horny." _said Naruto as he winked at her. When Naruto looked down he saw that Bill was glamouring the red head to keep her calm while he turned her, Naruto nodded thinking it was an ingenious way to turn someone. After a few seconds Bill bit into the calm girl and started to drink Naruto saw that Bill was starting to lose control, he was about to kick Bill away from the girl when Bill stopped drinking and bit into his arm and made the girl drink from it.

"Ok now…Eric have your progeny make sure Bill here doesn't do the 'honorable' thing and tries something stupid." said Naruto, Eric nodded and gave Pam a look, to say that Pam was surprise by her makers attitude was to the least, she had never, not once in her one hundred years she had been with him, seen him knelt willingly to anyone, and now he was following this kids instructions like a little kid listening to their father.

"Yes Lord N…" Eric was saying until a glare from Naruto stopped him.

"Yes Naruto." said Eric as he nodded to Pam as she and Bill walked away with Bill carrying the body of Jessica, Naruto then turned his attention back to the crowd of people watching him like a bunch of Hawk.

"Tribunal is over…get the fuck out before I make you." said Naruto in the most serious voice he could muster, all the vampires instantly stood up ran away like a bunch of wimps.

"Wow…some even hyper-sped away…what a bunch of pussies." thought Naruto as he saw them run, at that moment Jade decided she was bored in her car 'tower' so she jumped down and landed next to Naruto.

"Eric…it has been too long." said Naruto as he placed his hands on Eric's shoulder and smiled, he then turned and motion at Jade.

"This is Jade she's my progeny and well…she's my mate." said Naruto, Jade nodded at Eric, Eric looked her over and smile.

"Don't you even think about it pervert, I will break you." said Naruto with a threatening smirk on his face, Eric just smiled.

"Hahaha you know me well Lord N…Naruto." said Eric as he corrected himself mid sentence, Naruto was about to ask about Godric, Eric's maker when he heard a groan from behind him. He turned and saw that the Magister was waking up.

"Come on Eric I need to do something." said Naruto as he and Jade started to walk towards the down Magister, Eric followed close behind them trying his hardest not to look at Jade's ass.

Naruto knelt by the down Magister and with a quick pulled yanked him out of the rubble and slammed him against one of the cars.

"Jade be a dear and hand me that pipe over there." said Naruto as he used his free hand to point at the pipe, in a sec Jade walked over the pipe picked it up and brought it over to him, in once swift motion Naruto took that pipe and stabbed it in the Magister's shoulder all the way through the car so that the Magister was left pinned to the car.

"Now, I going to give you some orders, you do them and we'll be just fine, you don't…well let's just say it's not going to be pretty." said Naruto, the air of authority once again around him. He saw from the corner of his eyes that the lustful look on Jade's face came back as she watched him.

"What's your name." asked Naruto as he eyed the Magister.

"I don't have to answer to you,…you little shit." said the Magister as he glared at Naruto, Naruto just nodded before he grabbed the cane the Magister had and used the silver handle to burn him, the he took of the little cap the bottom had and unveiled the sharp wooden point, Naruto then pressed it against the Magister chest.

"Well…you either tell me or I give you the true death." said Naruto with a sinister smile on his face, the Magister paled a bit [hard to do for a vampire] before he sneer at Naruto.

"You wouldn't dare kill me…I am a Magister." said the bald vampire as he smirked at Naruto waiting for the blonde to regret threatening a man of his position, that's when Eric stepped up.

"He has already killed one…your predecessor, Magister Williams, tried to make Naruto take a position as 'King' and made the mistake of screaming at Naruto." said Eric with a smirk on his face.

"I ripped his fucking head off." said Naruto as his glare intensified, the Magister was now sweating now, the last Magister was two thousand years old and he died almost six hundred years ago, and that meant only one thing…Naruto was old and powerful.

"How old are you?" asked the Magister, Naruto had to suppress a smile, the moment the Magister asked that question Naruto knew he had won.

"3,916 years old…" said Naruto, the moment he did the Magister was so shocked he completely forgot about the huge metal pipe that was ram through his chest.

"Your _him_…aren't you, the vampire that founded _them_." said the Magister in a voice that only related sheer panic.

"Them?…you mean HOST?" said Naruto, the moment he said that word the Magister paled even more, this confused Jade a bit but Eric just got nervous at the mention of that name.

"Yeah… you're the leader of the first incarnation of the Authority." said Magister in a voice that was now full of awe.

"I was…but that group is almost none existent now…I think there's only three other members still alive today." said Naruto, Jade saw that his face took on a look of sadness for a few seconds before it went back to cold indifference.

"Now I will ask you again…what it your name?" said Naruto, this time the Magister answered instantly.

"Magnus…my name is Magnus." said the Magister/Magnus, Naruto nodded before taking the pipe and yanking it out of Magnus shoulder.

"Ok Magnus…go tell your 'Authority' that I, Naruto Namikaze, from now on will be the King of Louisiana." said Naruto with no hint of amusement on his face.

"That's impossible a territory can only be presided over by one vampire/" said Magnus, a bit afraid since he had just said no to one of the oldest vampires in existence.

"I really don't care…that's a rule your leaders made not me, tell them I'm the new King of Louisiana and if they don't like it then can send that little blonde girl I seen on TV some many times." said Naruto in a tone of voice that just let Magnus know that the conversation was over, the Magister nodded and when he saw Naruto didn't have nothing more to say he hyper-sped away.

"King of Louisiana?" asked Jade as she stared at her 'boyfriend', Naruto smirked before he looking at her.

"The United States are separated by Territories, each one is ruled over by a King or Queen, Louisiana is reigned over by queen Sophie-Anne, but that will soon come to an end." said Naruto, Jade nodded to tell him he understood.

"Your going to kill Sophie-Anne…I thought she was your friend." said Eric, at that moment Naruto turned around and punched him straight in the face, shocking Jade and Eric.

"Now that the Magister is gone, you and me have some shit to talk about." said Naruto, his voice clearly displaying the anger Naruto felt at the moment.

"What's this I hear about you and Sophie-Anne selling vampire Blood." said Naruto, the moment the words left his mouth Eric's face became that is a little kid about to get a whooping from his parent.

"WHATS THE FIRST THING GODRIC TAUGHT YOU." screamed Naruto, this only caused Eric to become even more scare, he knew that when Naruto got mad enough to scream, someone usually died.

"THE BLOOD IS SACRED…I will let it slide cause I think of you as a little brother but if I ever hear about you selling V again, I…will…kill…you." said Naruto, Eric gulped and nodded his head profusely.

"Tomorrow night I expect you at Sophie-Anne's mansion at ten sharp." said Naruto as he dismissed Eric, the Viking nodded and left, leaving Jade and Naruto standing alone in a car graveyard, the moment his eyes fell upon her form his mood instantly lifted and he smiled.

"You know…you're a very scary man when your mad." said Jade in a sexy voice that made Naruto smirked, Jade walked up to him and pressed herself against him making his smirk bigger.

"And you look like the type of girl that likes to be punished by scary men." said Naruto as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her hard against him.

"I don't know…I might let you spank me." said Jade, she then blushed when she felt something poking against her leg, before she could say anything Naruto spoke.

"Ohh your going to get it." said Naruto as he picked her up and hyper-sped away.

_**A/N THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!**_

_**I'm really enjoying writing this story, I'm just full of ideas and since I just started summer vacation please expect many chapters also I have started work on the sequel to my first story "Konoha's Puppet Master"…**_

_**Also I'm building up the courage to write a lemon scene between Naruto and Jade, I'm just not that good with romantic stuff, I'm better at the fight scenes and shit so, give me time and I promise to write one.**_

_**Next Chapter: Get your ass over here NOW!**_

_**Suna_Puppet_Master out….**_

_**Check out my other stories:**_

_**Konoha's Puppet Master**_

_**Demon of the Hidden Leaf**_

_**Soul Reaper Uzumaki**_

_**Naruto Of the Espada**_

_**Doomsday**_

_**Demon of Camp Half-Blood**_

_**Kaval Pokemon Journey**_

_**Naruto the Vampire Slayer**_

_**Change for the Better**_

_**Please Review**_


	3. GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW

_**Born of Blood**_

_**Chapter 3: Get your ass over here…NOW!**_

_**Monday **_

_**Sophie-Anne's Mansion**_

Naruto kicked open the door to Sophie-Anne's mansion as he and Jade walked in, Jade had to whistle as she saw the inside of the mansion, it was huge and it was decorated with many paintings of girls engaging in…well in orgies, she noticed that none of the paintings had any males in them but one, the first painting was that of a blonde man and a red head woman passionately making love.

"So how do you know this woman." Jade asked Naruto, the blonde had to smiled as he clearly sensed the jealousy coming from his mate.

"Former fuck buddies." said Naruto as he walked on ahead of Jade, completely missing the pure look of rage that passed through Jade's face.

"SHE'S WHAT?" screamed Jade as she heard Naruto laughing up ahead, and while she really was mad, she was kind of glad he was laughing, ever since Naruto's meeting with Eric and the Magister he had been in a real foul mood.

"Don't get your pretty little thong in a bunch, that was years ago." said Naruto as he waved his in a weird fashion making the girl smile."What's with the arm waving?" asked Jade as she gave Naruto a questioning glare, Naruto just shrugged as he walked forwards and opened up another door.

"HEY …YOU CAN'T COME IN HERE." screamed one of the many human guards Sophie-Anne had, Naruto really wasn't in the mood to argue with a meat so he just grabbed the guard by the neck and in one swift motion snapped it, killing the guard.

"Don't scream at me meat." said Naruto as he threw the dead guard away from him, the body slammed against the wall knocking down a few of the many paintings, Jade smirked when she saw this, she was truly starting to enjoy Naruto's random acts of violence towards what Naruto dubbed 'the meat'.

"You really need to get some anger management to work our you aggression towards your food." said Jade as she walked next to Naruto, the blonde came up on another door Naruto was about to kick it open but Jade beat him to it and kicked it herself.

"I see why you do it…it's fun." said Jade as she wrapped her arm around Naruto's as they made their way towards the pool area where Naruto knew Sophie-Anne liked to hang around.

"Yeah…wait till you snap your first neck, it's just exhilarating." said Naruto as he and Jade finally reached the pool area, Naruto raised his eyebrows when he saw what was going on at the other side of the pool, Sophie-Anne was on her knees in front of a blonde hair meat, Sophie-Anne was switching between eating her out and…well eating her, while the meat drank some blood from a glass, this made Naruto mad.

"Sophie-Anne…" said Naruto in a low voice, Jade instantly knew that Naruto was once again angry, he had explained to her that the blood of vampire's was sacred, it was what gave them their powers, the longevity and their life. The moment Sophie-Anne looked up and saw Naruto a panic expression came on her face, she immediately stood up and one swoop jumped out of a window that led to the outside.

"She ran off, what a gank…can I have her meat." said Jade, and while Naruto smiled at the way Jade started using his favorite word to describe human, but shook his head.

"You can't…she belongs to Sophie-Anne and if you feed on a human that belongs to another vampire the punishment for that is getting your fangs ripped off and starving for 3 months until the grow back." said Naruto making Jade grimace, she couldn't even fathom the idea of not drinking the magical nectar that was blood for three months.

"Speaking of which…SOPHIE-ANNE Get your ass over here…NOW!." screamed Naruto, Jade was about to say that she was long gone when the glass crystal roof shattered and Sophie-Anne jumped down from the roof.

"Naruto…" said Sophie-Anne as she couldn't bear too look him in the eyes, Jade could have sworn Naruto's eyes change to red for a few seconds but the look of fury in his eyes made even her flinch.

"Now tell your meat to leave the room, unless you wanna see me break it in half." said Naruto with so much venom in his voice that Jade back away a little. Sophie-Anne just nodded and told Hadley to leave.

"Naruto I just wanna…" before she could finish her apology Naruto backhanded her sending her flying into the pool. Before she could even come up for air Naruto had pulled her out of the pool and threw her against a wall.

"The first thing I taught you was that the blood was sacred…I taught you that life as a vampire was free and limitless but the only rule was to respect the blood, the thing that gives you life…" said Naruto as he slowly walked towards the fallen vampire queen, when he stood in front of her she flinch thinking he was going to hit her again but Naruto only grabbed her by the arm and helped her stand back up.

"If you were anyone else, I would have killed you on the spot but alas I find it a difficult task to wrap my head around killing my own progeny so I will forgive you this, but you will still be punished…you are hereby relived of your position as Vampire Queen of Louisiana and are exiled to my mansion on Alaska for a period of no less then one hundred years." said Naruto, Sophie-Anne looked like she wanted to complain but the still burning fury in Naruto's face deterred her, she could only look down in shame, she knew what she was making Eric do was against everything Naruto had taught her but she was really in need when she did.

"Now get your shit, you personal meat and you have one day to leave." said Naruto s he turned his back to Sophie-Anne and started to walk towards Jade.

"…For all it's worth I really am sorry, Lord Naruto." said Sophie-Anne as she stood up and started to make her out of the pool area, Naruto completely ignored her comment and made his way towards Jade who had a look of complete disbelief on her face.

"You made her?" asked Jade, Naruto could feel the waves of anger and jealousy coming of her, but he really wasn't in the mood for her petty insecurities right now.

"Not now Jade, please I just had to punish the closes thing I have to family." said Naruto as he walked passed her and made his way towards Sophie-Anne's office to see if he could fix some of her money problem, he really felt bad about hitting Sophie but he let his anger get the best of him. Maybe when her sentence is up and he can look at her once more without wanting to wring her neck, he might try to make things better.

"This really turned out to be a exhausting week…first I make myself a girlfriend and now I'm a fucking vampire king to a whole state, not to mention I bet the 'Authority' is not going to take my takeover well, so I should probably prepare for their ill conceive plan to take the reign from me." said Naruto as he opened the door to what used to be Sophie-Anne's study and sat down on the chair. Naruto was about to turn on Sophie-Anne's laptop when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in Jade." said Naruto as he closed the laptop and stared at the girl as she entered the room, Naruto thought she was there to finally rip his head of for not telling her that he was Sophie-Anne maker, but when she entered she was holding her side in pain and had a long gash on the side of her face, Naruto instantly was by her side helping her stand.

"_**What the hell happened?" **_his voice now deep and demonic, he helped Jade sit on the big couch that was in the office.

"I was by the pool when some old guy and his goons came in and started asking for Sophie-Anne, when I told them she had being exiled and that there was a new king of Louisiana he got mad and one of the goons slapped me and started kicking me, he was really strong Naruto, then the old guy said to come get you." said Jade as he eyes started to close, she was just less then a week old she was still really weak, Naruto stood up after searching the office for a few second he found a blood bag and handed it to her, Jade started drinking from it and after a few minutes the wound on her head closed up and she could now sit up.

"Come on Jade, I have a sudden need to be…violent." said Naruto as he helped her up and both made their way towards the pool area. When they got to the glass door that led to the pool and Naruto saw the people standing on the other side a growl escaped his lips.

"Not this old queen again." said Naruto as he kicked the doors open with such forced that they shattered and flew of the handle.

When the old man and his goons heard the door break they turned their attention to it and the moment the old man saw Naruto angrily walking up to them his eyes widened and he started sweating profusely. This was bad.

"So I see that the all mighty king of Mississippi has come to pay me a visit…" said Naruto as he slowly got closer to the now extremely nervous vampire. Russell Edgington was not a man to be scared easily but if someone could do it…it was Naruto.

"Now I know I'm new to this while 'King' shit but I would thing that entering another king's house and attacking his 'Queen' is not a very bright idea…" said Naruto as he glared at the trio goons that were starting to surround him, he was Russell back away scared but apparently his little pets didn't know who Naruto was, Naruto smirked and suddenly a look of confusion come on his face, Naruto sniffed the air and suddenly his faced took on an outrage expression.

"You would dare enter my house…with werewolf." said Naruto as his eyes changed color, they were now red and slitted, Russell saw this and almost pissed his pants, he knew that when that happened someone was going to die.

"Jade…be a dear and tell me who was the one that had the balls to lay his hands on you." said Naruto as he turned his head to look at Jade, when she saw his eyes she gasped in shock before a devilish smirk appeared on her face as she pointed to the werewolf on Naruto's right.

"So you're the disgusting mongrel that dared touch my Jade." said Naruto as in a flash he had used his hand to pierce the werewolf's stomach then he grabbed the man by the neck and with one pull he yanked out the mans head and spine.

"Now…that was fun, I haven't done that in a while." said Naruto as one of the goons jumped forward to attach Naruto, the blonde vampire just smirked before he grabbed him in the air, one hand holding the mans neck the other hand holding his leg.

"Now, now Russell you should teach your dogs to respect their betters." said Naruto, then with a quick motion as loud crack was heard as Naruto snapped the wolf back and neck before he threw it on the floor and kicked it away from him. The last of the werewolf's got scared and backed away to hide behind his master.

"N…Naruto what are you doing in Sophie-Anne's mansion, I came her to discus some important business with her." said Russell in a tone of voice so low that Jade had to strain her ears to hear him.

"It's Lord to you…and yes my progeny told me all about the 'business' you had with her…Russell I must say when she told me about the harassment you had put her through since the Revelation I was very surprise, you of all people know how I reach when someone threatens my children…what did you think was going to happen?" said Naruto as he started circling the scared Vampire, Naruto felt the werewolf get close to him and when he looked he saw the werewolf back away in fear.

"Lord Naruto…I assure you that whatever that girl told you is a lie, she is a dirty liar that sell Vampire Blood." said Russell trying to force the blonde to channel all that anger to Sophie-Anne instead of himself, the moment he insulted Sophie-Anne he felt Naruto grab him by the back of the head and fling him to a wall.

"I suggest you keep from insulting my kin while in my presence…or I will show you the true death, the only reason I haven't killed you yet is because you used to belong to _**him**_." said Naruto with so much hate that it made Jade shuddered.

"So…little Russell, I'll give you ten seconds to get the hell out my mansion before I forget the debt I have to your maker and rip out your throat." said Naruto as he kicked the last werewolf in the chest sending him flying out a window to the outside.

"Now go and follow your little pet…" said Naruto as he glared at the vampire before him, Russell gulped hard before using her hyper-speed to run away from the blonde.

"Ahh I really hate that prick…he's been accosting Sophie-Anne ever since she became Queen." said Naruto as he turned around and looked at Jade, to her immense relief his eyes had turned back to the normal bright blue eyes.

"What was with your eyes?…do all vampires have eyes like that?" said Jade as she got closer to Naruto and gently touched his face. Naruto smirked and kissed her before answering her question.

"No…my eyes are a result from a previous condition." said Naruto as he turned and pulled out his phone, he dialed a number and after a few seconds.

"Eric…I don't know how to get in contact with that Nan Flanagan bitch…" said Naruto, Jade had to strain her ears but she could make out some of the conversation.

"At the end of the week?…fine I can use that time to fix Sophie-Anne's financial trouble, from what I saw the only reason she has been having trouble with the IRS is cause she sucks at her book keeping." said Naruto as he hung up the phone and walked out of the pool area leaving Jade alone. Jade just shrugged before taking of her clothes and jumping on in the pool in her bra and panties.

_**Three Days Later**_

_**Thursday**_

Naruto was walking out of his office with Eric behind him when he saw Jade sitting on the couch watching TV with a bore look on her face, Naruto smiled when he saw her, he really just wanted to got sit next to her and spend some time with her but right now the things he was doing was to not only ensure the future of his first progeny but also hers.

"Poor thing is bored…I been spending too much time on work on not enough on her, I need to get her a play thing, someone to spend time with." said Naruto, suddenly he got a bright smile on his face as he turned to Eric, which took a step back by the sudden action.

"I have a plan…I'll be back tomorrow night, keep her entertain, take her to Fangtasia and introduced her to that Pam girl, but remember any harm falls on her and you'll die a long and painful death my friend." said Naruto as he hyper-sped out of the mansion, his destination, L.A.

_**L.A **_

_**Couple of Hours Later**_

Naruto landed in front of a school, it was a school he was very familiar with, it was Hollywood Arts, the school Jade attended before becoming a creature of the night, he figure that if he got her a playmate from here she wouldn't be lonely so much, he knew what it was like being alone, he had been alone most of his life and he didn't want that for Jade, so he figure that adding another progeny to his real short list was a price well paid for his girl's happiness.

"The question is…who to turn?" said Naruto as he eyed the students coming out of the school, he really hadn't thought about it, he figure he would turn one of the people from her group of friend but now that he was here he realized that the group was mostly guys, and he really wasn't going to be giving his girlfriend some guy to play with so…it was between that latina girl, Tori, who he had seen walking out of the school looking a little woozy and that weird but funny red head, Cat, he had talk to while at the party.

Apparently the school had put on some kind of play cause he saw a lot of people leaving and some of them were in costume, Naruto walked around the shadow and looked for his targets, he found both of them sitting on a bench looking at all the people leaving, Tori looked weak and was eating a sandwich while Cat kept rubbing her back.

"Come on Tori you need to eat the sandwich and drink you juice, you gave up a lot of blood today." said Cat as she handed Tori her juice box and made her drink, Tori gave the glare a small glare and drank, after a few minutes that annoying Trina girl walked up to Tori and helped her stand up.

"It's ok Cat, I'll take her home." said Trina as she helped Tori walked towards their Car, Naruto mentally cursed, he really wanted to turn that Tori girl, he wanted to get a crack at her tight ass, but from what he heard she gave up a lot of blood for something and he wasn't sure if she could survive the process of turning into a vampire.

"So I guess there only one choice…not that it's a bad choice mind you." though Naruto as he stepped out of the shadows and walked towards the redhead girl that was just staring into the night sky and a sad smile on her face.

"I see you like the stars." said Naruto as he closed the gap between them and sat next to the girl.

When Cat heard someone speak from her side, she looked thinking it was probably Beck or Robbie but who she saw almost made her jump in surprise, it was the cute vampire she had met a few weeks ago.

"Hey…your that vampire from the Ice scream store." said Cat as she gave Naruto a big smile, Naruto was a bit enchanted by her beautiful smile but before he could he saw the smile slip from her face and a frown appeared.

"Are you the reason Jade disappeared?" asked Cat and Naruto could see anger start to build up in her face, Naruto leaned back and looked at the sky completely ignoring the girl.

"Don't ignore me…did you kill Jade?" asked Cat with a fury Naruto thought was strange in her voice. Naruto looked at the girl in the eyes and nodded, the moment he did he saw the explosion of fury on the girls eyes.

"Why…." asked Cat as she looked down and silently started weeping. Naruto reached down and patted her back with his hand, the girl was so depressed she didn't even notice.

"She was my friend, she was one of my only friends, she was the one that worried about me, when ever I was sick Jade took time to text me and even visit me to see how I was, aside from her I don't have many other true friends, Robbie only talks to me cause he thinks im hot, Tori and Andre hang with me cause they find me funny and Beck only did cause Jade forced him to…she was my only true friend and you took her away from me." Cat screamed the last part and started pounding on Naruto's chest. Naruto looked back up and let the girl vent her anger on him, it's not like it hurt him after a few minutes she stopped hitting him and just kept on weeping.

"Why did you kill her?" asked Cat as she glared at Naruto. After a few minutes of silents Cat got her answer.

"Cause she asked me to." said Naruto like it was the most obvious thing in the world, Cat's face immediately change from anger to confusion.

"She asked you to kill her?" asked Cat in a tone of disbelieve on her voice, Naruto once again nodded and this forced Cat to stand and glared at him.

"WHY…WHY WOULD SHE ASKED YOU TO KILL HER." screamed Cat as she stood over the blonde vampire. Naruto was ticked off he really didn't like people screaming at him, but since the girl was grieving he didn't say anything.

"Cause…she wanted to be immortal." said Naruto with a shrugged, Cat looked confuse for a few seconds before it dawned on her what Naruto meant.

"You…turned her in to a vampire." said Cat as she sat back down and stared at the blonde.

"Yeah…she begged me to turn her and since I was lonely I did…she's living with me now in Louisiana." said Naruto with a smile on his face, they sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Ok…turn me I want to be with Jade and if that means being a vampire so be it." said Cat as she stared at the blonde, this caused Naruto to raise and eyebrow at the girl.

"Why would you give up your humanity for a friend…I know she's your best friend but the only time I heard of a sacrifice like that is when the person being turned is in lo…Ohh." said Naruto as he suddenly realized why the girl had acted to hostile towards him…she was in love with Jade, when he said that Cat's face turned the same color as her hair.

"Your in love with Jade." said Naruto with an even bigger smile on his face, Cat nodded and turned he head so that Naruto didn't see the blush on her face.

"Are you a virgin?"

_**END**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER; HONEY I GOT YOU A CAT**_

_**a/n sorry I haven't been updating lately, my keyboard is broken and I cant type worth of shit that why this chapter was cut short…..hopefully I can get it fix soon.**_


	4. The Beast

_**Born of Blood**_

_**Chapter 4: The Beast**_

"Are you a virgin?" asked Naruto as he gave Cat the cheekiest grin he could muster, the girl in question turned as red as he hair before her hand flew towards Naruto's face.

_**CRACK**_

"Ahh you're such a freaking pervert!." screamed Cat as she pulled her arm back to slap him again when he suddenly vanished before her eyes and appeared behind her holding onto her small waist.

"Ohh baby…if you're always this fiery were going to get along just fine." said Naruto as he picked her up and hyper-sped away.

_**Motel in the middle of nowhere**_

"AHHH." cried Cat as she finally fell back unto the bed with a dreamy/content look on her face, on top of her Naruto smirked as he watched her in all her naked glory, yep this was going to be fun…a lot of fun.

"That was…amazing." said Cat as she fought to catch her breath, Naruto just smiled before he gave her a passionate kiss and stood up from the bed.

"Thanks, like they say practice makes perfect…" said Naruto as he put on his pants and started looking around for his shirt and coat.

"Come on Red we have to go to your house so you can collect anything you want to keep." said Naruto as he picked up his coat and threw Cat her shorts and shirt.

"Ok…but when are you going to turn me, I want to go see Jade?" said Cat as she got dressed and jumped out of the bed towards the blonde. Naruto just smirked before he picked her up and hyper-sped away.

_**Next Night**_

_**Sophie-Anne's Mansion**_

Naruto and Cat arrived in front of the doors to the mansion, Naruto had a big smile on his face as he opened the doors, even though he was only gone for two days he had really missed Jade, he didn't know why but he was really starting to like the girl.

"HONEY I'M BACK…AND I COME BEARING GIFTS!." screamed Naruto as he walked to the pool area to see Jade sitting in a chair by the pool reading a magazine, what caught Naruto attention was the fact that she was completely naked.

"Yep, it's good to be king." said Naruto as he walked up to Jade and swooped her in his arms before kissing her, Jade purred as Naruto's finger found its way inside Jade's delicate folds and started rubbing. He would have gone further had he not been thrown to the side by a really hyper red head.

"JADE!" Naruto heard Cat scream as she jumped on Jade and proceeded to hug the stuffing out of her. Naruto had to laugh at the completely baffled look on Jade's face, she just stared at the redhead ball of energy jumping on her naked lap.

"What did you do?" said Jade as she held Cat at arms reach. Said red head could only pout, Naruto just smirked before he stood back up from where Cat had thrown him and made his way over to Jade.

"I saw you were a bit…bored so I went out and got you a playmate." said Naruto as he stood behind Cat and gave her a playful pat on the ass.

"You…did…what?" Jade asked as she stood up, and much to Naruto and Cat's disappointment put a robe on, before she walked up to Naruto as gave him a really strong slap.

"Come on Cat." said Jade as she grabbed Cat's hand and left the pool area, Naruto just stood there with a dumb expression on his face.

"Wow…you really fucked up this time." Naruto heard a voice say from behind him, he turned his head ready to hit whoever had said that, when he did he had to do a double take at the person sitting on the window sill.

"…Gaara, what the fuck are you doing here, last I heard you were messing around in Egypt calling yourself Tut something." said Naruto as he shook he head to get rid of the cobwebs and walked towards his red headed best friend.

"Ahh you know…a bit of this a little of that." said the redhead making Naruto grin,, he had really missed his friend monotone voice.

"Actually, I had been helping out Bee." said Gaara as he jumped down from the window and gave Naruto a hug, the blonde could only grin as he hugged back one of his oldest friends.

"So helping out Bee…is everything ok?" asked Naruto after he released Gaara, this made the red head frown and when Naruto saw that frown he felt a chill run down his spine.

"That's what I came to talk to you about…_**He's**_ missing." said Gaara when he did he subconsciously took a step back and dodged the punch that Naruto threw, a second after dodging the punch he fell to his knees when he felt Naruto released some of his deep power, even after all this time Gaara was still awed by the amount of power the blonde still held.

"I gave that rapping little shit one job, one measly little job! keep that _**thing **_locked up, he didn't even have to do much, only thing he had to do was make sure the damn seals wouldn't wear down….**WHAT HAPPENED!**?" asked Naruto as he managed to calm himself enough to calm the influx of power, even though his body couldn't produce chakra anymore he had something much, much deadly….

"We were making a routine check of the seals when all of the sudden a really loud chirping noise was heard in the cave, after that it all went black, when we woke, the seals were broken and the prison chamber was empty." said Gaara as he stood back up and shuffled nervously on his feet.

"A chirping noise…you mean like a Chidori? impossible the only one alive today that could do that jutsu aside from me and Bee is… ahh _fuck_." snarled the blonde when he came to the same conclusion he himself and Kirabi had reached.

"Call Bee and find where the hell Yugito is hiding at, I'm calling a meeting of Host." said Naruto as he started pacing around the room muttering to himself.

"What are you going to do?" asked Gaara as he pulled out his phone and started typing.

"It might be free but it will take a hell of a lot of blood to get _**him **_to reanimate, I calculate we have at least a month before that _**thing **_is fully healed…we need to stop _**it**_." said Naruto as he pulled out his own phone and dialed a number. It took a couple of minutes but when the person finally picked up their phone Naruto grimaced as he took the phone of his ear

"… Mei, it's me, look I need your help, _**it **_got freed, I'm calling a meeting of Host and I want you there…yes I know you're afraid, hell I'm afraid the last time this _**thing **_walked the earth he hunted and killed us all, turning us into the monsters we are today but he is too much of an animal to be left unchecked…will you come?…Good." said Naruto as he hung up the phone, he turn to look at Gaara and nodded when the red head gave him a thumbs up.

One of his greatest fears had was coming true, the original vampire, the demon that had hunted down and turned all the Junchiriki into the monsters they were today was now free and worst of all if the person responsible for freeing him was the person he thought, things were about to become worse…much, much worse.

"I called Mei, she said he would make it, go get Kirabi and Yugito and I'll meet you back here in say a weeks time?." said Naruto, Gaara only nodded before he jumped out the window and disappeared.

"This is bad…if that thing awakens I don't think I have the power to put it back down." said the blonde as he angrily strolled into his new office, on the way there he though he saw Jade and Cat making out in one of the hallways but unfortunately he didn't have time for that, another reason to kick Bee's ass next time he saw him.

Naruto strolled into the back of the office and opened up the huge safe behind a huge painting of Sophie-Anne, inside the safe laid the only weapon from his 'alive' days that he still used…the Kusanagi blade.

"How long has it been old friend, the last time I had you in my hands was when I beheaded that piece of shit Uchiha." said Naruto as he pulled the blade from it's sheath and marveled at the craftsmanship, the blade truly was a work of art, even after 4 thousand years it still looked brand new and was a sharp as the day it was forged.

"Now the last time I heard from Mei she was in on a Cruise around the world, so it shouldn't take her that long to get here." said the blonde as he pulled out the rest of the stuff from the safe, a old sleeveless red jacket with black flames at the bottom[haori] a black set of combat pants, a tight black shirt, ANBU armor gauntlets, ANBU shin guards and his old Fox painted ANBU mask, his old green Jounin vest, and last but not least he took out his Konoha headband.

"_I guess it's time for a reunion, I hope Mei-chan isn't still too angry at me." _thought Naruto as he started to get dressed, even though it had been centuries, he reckoned she still might be upset about him sleeping hi cheating on her.

"_Its wasn't my fault that damn Suna kunoichi seduced me. " _thought the blonde as he grimaced when he remembered that night, and the ass whupping she handed him.

Naruto shuttered before he turned and left his office, he only had to look through a couple closets before he found both his girls, naked, making out in one.

"Damn, I'm really going to hit Kirabi." said the blonde as he looked on for a few seconds longer before he cleared his throat loud enough to catch their attention.

"Get dressed, where going on a road trip." said Naruto as he threw them some clothes and watched them get dressed.

"Where are we going?" asked Cat as she was dressing , Jade was still refusing to speak to him so that left all the question for Cat.

"Something bad happened, I have to go pick up a few things." said Naruto as he turned and started walking towards the front doors and the car that was waiting for them. He didn't have to turn around to know they were following him since he could hear Cat's pestering Jade with questions about if she knew what was going on.

After they were all Jade finally broke her silent treatment to ask the blonde what was happening, Naruto stayed quite for a couple of seconds before looking at out the window.

"If you were to ask a vampire how our race was born, they give you some retarded story about how god created the first vampire Lilith in his image and how she gave birth to the rest of us, with humans only meant to be food…that's complete and utter bullshit." said Naruto his gaze still locked on the window and from the expression on his face Cat and Jade could tell he was remembering some bad stuff.

"How do you know?" asked Jade as she shuffled closer to Naruto and grabbed onto his hand. The blonde just glanced at her and gave her a mirthless smile before answering.

"I know…because in the second vampire ever created." said Naruto much to the shock of both Jade and Cat, before they could ask what he meant he explained.

"The fist vampire was like me…a shinobi, warrior specialized in the art of assassination, in my times, there were hidden villages where we were raised and taught the ways of the ninja, I was from Konohagakure no Sato or the Village Hidden in the Leafs.." said Naruto smiling as he touched the headband strapped around his neck, a gift from his 'brother' Iruka.

"In our world it wasn't random for Shinobi wars to break out every couple of decades, during the Fourth Great Shinobi war, a man from a terrorist organization know as Akatsuki was put down for the murder of out of our Ninja….or at least we thought we had put him down. A couple of months after the war was over former Jinchuriki started going missing." said Naruto he had to stop cause he saw Cat raised her hand like she was in some classroom.

"Yes Cat?" asked Naruto kindly as he smiled at the nervous girl. Cat just gave him a smile back before talking.

"What's a Jinchuriki." asked Cat, Naruto frowned for a seconds before turning to look back out the window.

"In my times giant demons of great power roamed the earth, the were called Biju or Tailed Beast, there were 9 in total, The One Tailed Raccoon, the Two Tail Cat, the Three Tailed Turtle, the Four Tailed Monkey, thought if you ask me that damn thing looked more like a gorilla, anyway, the Five Tailed Dolphin Horse, the Six Tailed Slug, the Seven Tailed Horned Beetle, the Eight Tailed Bison and finally the most powerful or them all the Nine Tailed Demon Fox." said Naruto.

"To prevent them from reeking havoc to our world the Demons were capture and sealed inside newborn babies, that was done for two things so the child could adjust to the power the demon put out as he grew order and its much easier to mold a child into a weapon." said Naruto horrifying the girls next to him.

"I was one of them, I was the host for Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox, after the war all the demons were sealed up in a giant statue called the Gedo Mazo and locked away in a place no one will ever find it." Said Naruto with a sad smile as he remembered his friend Kurama, he didn't want to seal him up but even the Biju agreed that their presence only brought about pain and suffering.

anyway as I was saying after the war the other Jinchuriki like me started disappearing, so I looked for them, it took me a while but I eventually found them, they had been kidnapped and taken to a place called The Valley of the End, when I got there I got the biggest schock in my life, the man I had told you about not only was there holding them hostage but he was changed…" said Naruto and he couldn't stop the grimace that came over his face as he remembered the sight of that, that thing.

"Before he was what many would call handsome, he had a slicked back silver hair and bright purple eyes but the thing that I saw…it wasn't human anymore, he was a true monster, his skin as black as night, his eyes red with hunger and rage as he stared at my, his one bright silver hair was now a dull white that stood in spike, on his back were two deformed and bat like wings." said Naruto as he shuttered and looked back at his girls to see they were both horrified and fascinated at the same time.

"I tried to fight him off, but I was still weak from Kurama being ta+ken away from me, just like all the other Jinchuriki were, so even though I tried my hardest it wasn't good enough and in the end he knock me out. When I woke back up I wasn't human anymore, he had turned me and my fellow Host and left us there." Naruto shook his head as if to shake the bad memories and thought out before looking out the window again.

"It took us years to first get used to being vampires then find and finally catch the bastard and put him down, and even with all out prep we still lost five members in the fight, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata and Fu died during the fight, and even with their sacrifice we couldn't find a way to kill the bastard and had to make due with sealing him." said Naruto as he fist clenched in anger.

"Before we did he had gone into a turning spree, turning anyone he came across into vampires, he started with the Hidden Villages before branching out to normal civilian ones, by the time we managed to catch him there were hundreds of newborns rooming the Elemental Nations." said Naruto he looked back at Jade and Cat and spoke in the most serious voice they had ever heard him use.

"Now some stupid son of a bitch released him from his tomb, me and my friends have a month before he's healed up, and if we can't stop him…" Naruto grimaced again as he couldn't find the words to describe the hell that would fall upon them if they didn't that monster from rising.

They all were quite for the rest of the car ride, all of them trying to absorb the words Naruto had spoken, Jade and Cat looked even paler than usual as they saw Naruto stared blackly out the window. The car dropped them off on an airport where Naruto had booked a private plane to take them to Japan so he could gather the things he needed for the resealing, just before they got on the Jade asked the question that had been on her mind since Naruto finished his story.

"Naruto…what was the mans name?" asked Jade as she stopped just out side the terminal, Naruto looked confused at her for a second before he understood.

"You mean what was his name before he became a monster?" asked Naruto, Jade nodded.

"Before he became what we called The Beast, the first vampire, he was a religious zealot, a psychotic mass murdered that killed in the name of his god, Jashin, he was part of Akatsuki Immortal Brothers, he was a former Jounin from the Village Hidden in the Hot Springs, he was Hidan." said Naruto as he grabbed all the bags and both he and the shaken girls got on the plane.

_**This Chapter is done,**_

_**To tell you the truth I was about to dump this story before I got hit by the inspiration for this chapter, tell my what you think about Hidan being the main antagonist of this story, also the power Naruto has is not yoki. I'll give you a hint it allowed him to revive all the dead Jinchuriki.**_

_**Check out my other stories:**_

_**Konoha's Puppet Master**_

_**Demon of the Hidden Leaf**_

_**Soul Reaper Uzumaki**_

_**Naruto's Body**_

_**Naruto Of the Espada**_

_**Harry Potter and the Heir of Le Fay**_

_**Demon of Camp Half-Blood**_

_**Naruto the Vampire Slayer**_

_**My Crappy Immortal Life**_

_**I am Superman**_

_**Please Review**_


End file.
